


Later On, We'll Conspire

by VaguelyDownwards



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, KR Secret Santa, Tsukasa being a jerk, Yuusuke carrying the team, assorted other background cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguelyDownwards/pseuds/VaguelyDownwards
Summary: If there's one thing that doesn't put Tsukasa in the holiday mood, it's discovering that someone has stolen his driver. If, you know, by "someone," you mean "who do you think is the most likely suspect whenever anything goes missing in this household."





	Later On, We'll Conspire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadisthetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisthetic/gifts).



> For the 2018 KR Secret Santa, which took place mostly over Twitter, so I guess there isn't a collection here to add things to. Sorry if it's a little short, but here you go!

"What's this?" It was a rhetorical question. Tsukasa knew exactly what it was, but he wanted to hear the answer.

"It's a photograph," said Yuusuke with a cautious smile.

"I'm pretty familiar with photographs," said Tsukasa. "This one, though. Anything else you'd like to tell me about it?"

Yuusuke squinted at the picture, pretending to investigate. "Well, it appears to be a picture of Daiki."

"And?"

He let out a long sigh and refused to look Tsukasa in the eye. "And the Decadriver."

"Would you have any idea what he's doing with my driver?"

"Taking a picture, obviously."

"Yuusuke."

"Well, it's not like it's something I have to worry about, you know!" he said. "I think I'd notice if someone tried to take mine. Wouldn't you?"

"Don't pretend it's my fault," said Tsukasa, but the thought did set him back a bit. He didn't want to imagine how stealing the Amadam might go (poorly, most likely), but maybe it was a point that Yuusuke didn't have to think about it. And brazen as Daiki was, he hadn't gone this far before.

"It's not my fault, either. I'm not in charge of your things."

"Some help you are." Tsukasa snatched the photo and threw himself into a slouch on the nearest chair-like object. The background was familiar. Maybe it would provide a clue to where he could find Daiki, and more importantly, the Decadriver.

"I think it's in a coffee shop," offered Yuusuke.

"Just because there are coffee cups doesn't mean it's a coffee shop. We've got coffee cups, too," said Tsukasa, but he looked closer. No, there was definitely a counter behind him. Somehow the idea that Daiki was flaunting his stolen goods in public was even more frustrating. Didn't he have better things to do?

"Well?"

"Obviously it's a coffee shop. Let's go." He reached for his camera, which he distinctly remembered leaving nearby, but it, too, was missing. Tsukasa frowned, but he'd said enough about Daiki for the day. He stepped out the door to see what role the world had cast for him.

 

* * *

 

Once outside, he gave himself a moment before admiring the new outfit. A clean white coat dominated the look, just long enough to catch the air dramatically when he moved, and a welcome defense against the chilly December air. A badge pinned to his breast pocket gave his name and what he assumed was either a rank or security clearance. He quickly removed the unnecessary glasses and hooked them on the collar of his shirt.

"Must be a scientist," said Yuusuke as if he hadn't watched dozens of transformations like this.

"Not what I would've chosen, but I suppose I can make it work." Not all scientists were stuffy researcher types, right? Maybe he could invent an image of a cool scientist.

"You think you can make anything work."

"Can't I?" He spun away from Yuusuke to illustrate his point, letting the white coat fan out around him, and set off to search the nearest coffee shop.

They found one not far from the photo studio. Inside, there were several people milling around, but no one behind the counter. One of the guys that Tsukasa took for a customer waved at them and offered a friendly welcome.

Tsukasa approached him cautiously. "Are you in charge here?"

The other man shrugged. "I guess. We're not really open, but it seemed wrong to be closed all the time, too."

"It's okay," said Yuusuke. "We're not here for drinks. Right, Tsukasa?"

He held up the photo. "What do you know about this picture? Recognize him?"

The man who was not actually the owner carefully inspected it. "He looks familiar..."

The other two people in the shop, a man and a woman, crowded around him. The man angrily jabbed a finger at the photo. "Familiar? He was here today! He ordered a drink and left without paying!"

"Actually," said the woman. "He said his friend would be paying. Left behind another photo for you. If you're his friend, that is."

"I wouldn't go that far," said Tsukasa icily.

Yuusuke stepped in between them. "We'll pay for the drink. Right?" He fixed Tsukasa with an earnest gaze.

"Fine," he relented. "For the photo."

In a few moments, the exchange was made. The new photo was much like the first one: Daiki throwing a peace sign with one hand and holding up the Decadriver with the other. Irritatingly, the framing meant that there was at least one other person involved, because he certainly hadn't taken it himself. Tsukasa frowned at the thought of Daiki recruiting a partner in crime. One of him was bad enough.

"Another coffee shop," he muttered. "What do you think?" He handed it over to Yuusuke.

"Hmm. Isn't this Jacaranda?"

"Of course it is," said Tsukasa, snatching the photo back out of his hands. "Making sure you're paying attention. C'mon, we've got another world to visit."

 

* * *

 

Their next stop was better staffed, at least. Tsukasa weathered a salaryman's drab suit while Yuusuke negotiated with the surly man behind the counter. Another drink paid for, another photo traded. Tsukasa was definitely beginning to get the gist of this, and said so. The next photo led them to a parfait shop that looked a little worse for the wear, then to yet another coffee shop. At one stop, they discovered that Kaitou had absconded with an entire meal, though not without some initial resistance.

"I'm very sure we don't have any problems with thieves here," said the waiter who met them at the door. "Besides, lots of thieves are acting out of perfectly understandable motives."

"I'm looking for _this_ thief, specifically," said Tsukasa, holding up their growing collection of photos.

"My point stands. You should try talking to him."

"He talks too much already. Have you seen him or not?"

The waiter shrugged. "We get a lot of customers. I just got here, anyway. You should ask one of the others."

Scowling, Tsukasa trudged through the bistro until he flagged down another member of the wait staff. "Have you been working all day?" he growled.

"Of course," said the new waitress. "Someone's got to keep this place running. Why?"

Tsukasa showed her the photos. Her eyes widened. "You've seen him?" he said. "Did he leave another photo like this?"

"Depends. He ate enough for two people. Are you here to pay his tab?"

"Not specifically, no."

"Then I don't know anything." She handed back the photos. "Let me know if you'd like to order something, just keep in mind that it isn't free."

"Wait," said Tsukasa as the waitress turned to leave. "I'll pay. Just give me the photo."

"Money first. Not that I don't trust you, obviously, but your friend didn't set the best example."

"He's not my friend," Tsukasa repeated, quieter this time, but he gave her the money. He was rewarded with another glossy photo, this one showing Daiki outside, surrounded by a diverse array of motorcycles. The Decadriver rested on the seat of the nearest machine, a bulky white thing with narrow wheels and oversized exhaust pipes.

"I know this one," said Tsukasa. "It's..."

And of course, Yuusuke patiently filled in the name again.

 

* * *

 

The parking area in front of Snack Amigo was deserted when they arrived, in contrast to the crowded scene in the photo. The front window was dark; the cafe looked suspiciously closed. The door opened when Tsukasa tried it, however (this time dressed, as far as he could tell, as some sort of rebel from decades past, with tight-fitting riding leathers suspiciously similar to his old Dai-Shocker costume). He and Yuusuke looked at each other, shrugged, and stepped inside.

The interior was empty and not entirely unlit. Something flickered dimly in the distance. Tsukasa pushed Yuusuke aside and stormed toward the light source. "Kaitou, I've about had enough of you--"

He stopped. Natsumi sat at a table adorned with a few slim candles. The smooth tapers suggested they had only been burning for a few minutes. "Would you like to sit down, or are you just going to stare?" she said.

"You're not Kaitou," said Tsukasa after a long pause.

"Obviously. Please, take a seat, dinner will be here soon."

"Dinner." He slowly sank into the chair opposite her.

"You know, how normal people spend holidays with people they care about?"

"Holidays." It was a holiday, wasn't it? Something important?

"Are you just going to repeat what I say? I'll be honest, it's kind of an improvement."

"My driver. I came here looking for my driver. Kaitou has it, I saw the pictures."

"Mmhmm," she said nonchalantly. "Tell me, Tsukasa, when was the last time you saw Daiki in a darkroom?"

"I'm sure he could find something in there worth stealing," he sneered. Natsumi didn't look impressed, but then, she never did. He thought about it. He thought about it a little longer.

Realization bloomed. Natsumi still didn't look impressed, but she did look exceedingly smug.

"He didn't steal my driver."

"He didn't steal your driver."

"At least, he didn't steal it alone," he said, finally meeting her eyes.

"I couldn't very well just ask you to join me for dinner. He helped me provide a little motivation for you to arrive, and in a timely manner. Thanks for the treat, by the way."

He started to ask what she meant, but Yuusuke appeared with a small cart loaded with a small assortment of dishes. The aforementioned dinner, presumably. The contents were all decidedly familiar. Tsukasa's wallet ached to see the day's spending all in one place, even if it was a perfectly reasonable amount for two people. There was a conspicuous lack of coffee.

"The coffee was for me," Yuusuke admitted. "I had to be up pretty early to help set everything up."

"Even you?" said Tsukasa.

"Sorry," he said with an unapologetic smile. He made a hasty exit before Tsukasa could interrogate him further.

"You could, actually, just invite me next time," said Tsukasa, rapidly regaining composure. "Though I suppose the effort is flattering."

"Would you really come?" asked Natsumi.

"I--" He hesitated. "Yes. Just don't ask me to make any heartfelt confessions."

"Then I suppose you've earned your present." She set the driver on the table in between them. "Merry Christmas."

"I don't recall it being pink."

"I thought it was magenta."

Tsukasa didn't reply. He traced the ring of symbols around the lens with one finger; there were twice as many as before. He could guess at the significance. Maybe another time he would ask how she managed it.

"Thank you," he said finally. "But don't tell anyone I said so."

"No one would believe me anyway. Here, Mr. Long Arms, pass the plates over."

Tsukasa distributed the plates from the cart with a smirk and a flourish. And sometimes, when he looked up from his dinner, he caught Natsumi smiling softly at him when she thought he didn't see her. Just once, he let her catch him smiling back.


End file.
